The Beginings of Uncle Nigel
by BuckRockgut
Summary: The Veil of Death, a creation of unknown origins, thought to kill anyone who enters it. Yet that's not exactly true, it doesn't kill. How do I know? Simple, I fell through it... Humanized! Penguin Animagus!
1. Chapter 1

_The Veil of Death , a creation of unknown origins, thought to kill anyone who enters it. Yet that's not exactly true, it doesn't kill. How do I know? Simple, I fell through it in a battle at the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic in the place of my Godfather. Instead of dying I woke as a child almost seventy years in the past. Who am I? Well, some know me as Harry Potter: Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy, The Chosen One. And some know me as Super-Secret Agent Nigel of Penguin MI6, or PMI6._

_Personally, I prefer Nigel._

* * *

><p>It happened all too fast. I didn't even have time to think as I acted solely on instinct. With strength I didn't know I still had I shoved Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix's spell only to be hit directly in the chest. I stumbled backwards and then there was this feeling of walking on clouds.<p>

"Harry!"

Sirius looked terrified, a haunted look of horror on his face. I didn't understand why though. It didn't hurt, I didn't even feel the spell Bellatrix had hit me with. I could hear whispering voices all around me as I was further lifted from the ground and lifted deeper into the Veil. I smiled at Sirius, half wishing I could find my voice to tell him that it was okay, before the Veil completely consumed me.

That was supposed to be it. Everyone knew only Death waited those who went through the Veil and I didn't mind if at was how I died, but it wasn't. One minute I was floating and the next I was falling several hundred feet directly for the ocean suddenly bellow me in the body of a child. so I did what any reasonable teen-turned-child would do in my situation:

I screamed.

I was still screaming when I hit water.

* * *

><p>Being a Penguin Agent and working for PMI6, Super-Secret Agent Dylan Tux was used to a lot of unexpected things happening. It was part of his job after all and one of the things he was trying to escape from for the weekend when he took his yatch, The Elizabeth, out for a weekend cruise at sea. It wasn't even twelve hours into the trip when that plan went down the drains he spotted something he didn't expect:<p>

A child falling from the Heavens, screaming in utter terror.

Not that he blamed that Lad he would have done the same if he was in the boy's shoes. The Child was still screaming when he hit water near The Elizabeth and without a moments thought, the British spy dived overboard after the Lad. a few moments later, he surfaced with the Lad held firmly in his arms. It was only after he pulled them both onto the yatch did he get a good look at the boy.

He was exotic, Dylan would give him that. Messy snow white hair, feminine features and skin pale like fresh fallen snow, not to mention the oversized clothes the child was wearing. He patted the lad's back as the boy coughed out the invading water.

"Thank you."

The boy's voice was soft and gently despite being a bit hoarse, probably from all his screaming, but that wasn't what had Dylan's attention. No, his attention was focused solely on the Lad's startling emerald eyes that looked far too old for such a young child.

* * *

><p>"So, any idea on how you came to be falling from the sky, Lad?"<p>

Without a moments hesitation, Harry shook his head. He honestly didn't know as the last he checked The Veil of Death led to instinct death, not falling from skies at unholy heights. Harry studied the man, who without a doubt had saved his life only an hour before.

* * *

><p>He was tall and slim with well hidden muscles. He moved with the natural grace of a predator. His eyes were a deep hazel that despite being full of warmth held a sharp edge to the like a blade. His hair was raven black and smoothed back in a way that suited him.<p>

"Got a name, Lad?"

Harry wasn't sure why but he shock his head 'No'. For some reason it seemed wrong to tell the man his name as Harry Potter had died the moment he went through the Veil and he sure didn't look like his old self. The man frowned at his response.

"Well that won't do. Everyone deserves a name."

The man gained a thoughtful look as he eyed the Lad before nodding to himself.

"How does Nigel sound? Nigel Tux?"

Harry repeated the name as if testing it before giving a small smile and nodding in agreement.

Nigel Tux, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue and it felt perfect to him. As if it was meant for him. The man smiled.

"Well then Nigel, I'm Dylan. Dylan Tux and I guess you can consider yourself officially adopted."

And with that, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, finally died leaving only Nigel Tux behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up with Dylan as a Father was... Interesting, to say the least. The man was a wealthy bachelor with no other family though he had plenty of friends. Friends that all came by at every hour wearing suits most of the time. Sometimes Dylan would leave with them when he thought Nigel was asleep, but he wasn't. Some times Nigel would be wide awake and faking sleep when the men came to talk to Dylan about something or another. It didn't take long for Nigel to figure out that Dylan was living another life. He may be four physically but he was still a fifteen year old mentally.

Nigel never asked Dylan about his Double Life but was instead thankful his new Father wasn't dragging him into whatever trouble he got into when he left with the men. Instead he seemed rather determined to keep Nigel out of whatever he did. And it worked for a few years but trouble always had been exceptionally found of Harry and Nigel would be no different.

It was a two years later only days before Christmas when everything went to Hell in a hand basket.

* * *

><p>The day had started out normal enough, he and Dylan ha risen at five, went on their usual before breakfast exercise: a two mile run followed by a mile swim in the ocean. Before heading home, he took a quick shower while Dylan made a light breakfast of eggs on toast and muffins with a glass of warm tea. It was around ten when Dylan had to run a quick errand, a sudden urgent call from his work.<p>

It around eleven-thirty when Nigel begin to start making lunch. It was a simple meal so it was to be done at twelve exactly, around the time Dylan was to be home. It was eleven forty-five when Nigel heard the kitchen door open behind him. Having heard no "I'm home", he knew instantly it wasn't Dylan. Looking only proved it.

There were six men standing in the doorway, five wore matching outfits of white shirts and jeans. The six was a man who was from what Nigel could tell was a little bit taller then Dylan with natural silver hair and golden eyes that reminded Nigel of an owl's, sharp and calculating.

"Nigel Tux?"

The smooth Russian accented voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Nigel stared at the group wondering how exactly the got in, seeing as he had locked the door after Dylan left. The man seemed to take silence as confirmation to his question.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

As of on cue one of the bulkier man stepped forward causing Nigel to take a step back. The man grinned as he took a step closer and Nigel did the first thing that came to his mind:

He threw the scolding hot pot of gravy he was holding right into the man's face.

The man shouted in pain as he covered his face with both hands and another man rushed Nigel, who grabbed the frying pan from the stove and slammed it into the side of the man's face. The man dropped like a hot potato due to the force of the cast iron skillet to his skull.

* * *

><p>The boy was a lot like his Father, the Count would give him that. He watched as the boy ducked under two of his Mice's' arms and scrubbed under the table before darting into the pantry. The door was slammed shut and the click of a lock being set filled the air. He nodded to the still standing men, who started trying to break the doers in and drag the boy out.<p>

Nigel stood in the back of the pantry trying to figure out his next possible move as the slamming on the door continued. The p*** was full of food and shelves that were built into the wall, so there were no weapons or many places to hide as all would be fount in a matter of seconds. He need to think of a plan but nothing really came to mind, so he let his mind settle back onto a lesson Dylan had always told to him to use to help solve problems.

'Think, Nigel, think. Take a step back and look at the situation. Not from your eyes but from an outsiders'

Okay, he was locked in a small room with only one escape and that was blocked to him by the four men outside it. there were no hiding spots that they wouldn't find.

Nigel made a frustrated noise as his eyes darted around the small room, there had to be something he was missing. And thats when he saw it, a medium size vent near the ceiling. The door shook slightly, drawing Nigel's attention to the fact he probably didn't have much longer until the door finally caved. Swiftly he begin to climb up the closest shelf to the vent.

* * *

><p>The door cave in with a loud crack as it took the hinges. The Count watched his men rushed in before following only to find the pantry completed deserted. He watched the Mice toss around a few boxes, trying to find the boy, while he looked around and his gaze finally landed on a medium size vent, the perfect size for a small child to crawl though, near the ceiling. The boy was diffidently his Father's son.<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel never felt like the child he looked like more then now. He was bolt locked in the Panic Room with a group of men, who he doubted were very friendly trying to get in to drag him out. He listened to them bang on the door as they tried to get in but the door held firm. Nigel could only hope it would continue to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>The first sign to Dylan that something was wrong when he got home was the fact the front door was slightly open. Nigel never felt the door unlocked and Dylan clearly remembered the boy locking it as he was leaving.<p>

"Nigel?"

He questioned as he entered the house only to get no response. That alone caused Dylan to instantly put up his guard as he cautiously made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear a tea kettle whistle violently. The moment he entered he was filled with a sense of dread as the usually well organized and tidy kitchen looked as if a mini cyclone had hit it. It was painfully obvious to the spy that there had been a struggle in the room some time earlier in the day. And judging by the overturned door and kicked in pantry, the struggle had led out of the kitchen.

"Nigel?"

The silence was deafening and for the first time in ages, Dylan felt a sense of panic overcome him.

"Nigel?"

With each destroyed room he rushed through Dylan felt his panic grow.

"Nigel, Lad, answer me!"

He was in the middle of a full blown panic attack when he noticed the usually hidden door to the Panic Room. The door was scorched slightly, showing signs that someone had tried getting in by using a blowtorch on the steel door but the old thing had held firm. A sense of hope filled Dylan as he rushed to the door and tried to open it only to discover it was locked from the inside.

"Nigel? Nigel, are you in there?"

Dylan banged on the door for a good two minutes before he heard the click of a bolt lock being turned. A second later the door was slowly opened and Dylan fount himself staring into the pale, tired face of his six year old son.


	3. Chapter 3

**It wasn't long after the attack that they moved. It didn't really surprise Nigel as he had half expected it. Though he didn't expect to learn that Dylan was a Super Secret Agent for a PMI6, or better know as Penguin MI6. Before that he didn't even know such an organization existed but it did. It was a special force in MI6 that only the best of the best Penguin Age****nts got selected into. And apparently the man who tried to kidnap him was his Father's Arch Nemesis, Count Victor von Sova , who was better known as Penguin Enemy Number One or The Mad Owl.**

* * *

><p>Their new home was this lovely cottage a good mile and a half from any other place. It was a very private place with lots a yard and the back was just perfect for a garden with its rich soil. Nigel fell in love with the place almost instantly, much to Dylan's internal amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>Regular schooling was exactly as Nigel remembered it: boring. Out of habit from his days as Harry, Nigel held back and did just enough to pass with a high C for the first week. He would have continued to do so if not for one observant teacher calling Dylan a d the two of him tricking him. He had been half asleep when they had sprung their trap and asked him these questions and he had reflexively answered them all.<p>

"Nigel?"

"hmm?" he mumbled with his face hurried in his arms, trying to get some rest.

"You do know those where from a high school graduation test, don't you?"

No, he had not but now he did and his low profile, fade into the background habit was destroyed by Dylan and his teacher. The next day, he was moved up several grades. Mentally he cursed his teen mind for making him seem like a prodigy.

* * *

><p>Nigel rediscovered his magic, the same year he graduated from High School at the age of nine. It had been an accident really, he was trying to avoid the newspaper man that kept trying to his picture for some 'Child Prodigy' article he was writing about Nigel. One moment he had ran himself into a dead end and the next he remembered wishing he was elsewhere. There was a sharp crack noise and then he was outside in the park, which was thankfully deserted at the time. As he had no plans on personally finding of out if people of this time still did Witch Hunts and burnings. Matter of fact, he was quiet determined to never know.<p>

* * *

><p>Dylan knew Nigel was hiding something, something important that he obviously didn't want even him to know about yet Dylan was determined to know what exactly. He wanted to know exactly why the boy kept disappearing during certain times of the day and what he was doing that he couldn't even tell his own Father, so he started to do the one thing he never thought he'd do:<p>

He started to spy on his own son.

It wasn't easy as whatever Nigel was doing seemed to effect the electronics Dylan first tried using, which only made the spy all the more curious. So he decided if the gadgets wouldn't work he'd do things the old fashion way and personally tail and spy on Nigel.

It was easier said then done, Nigel was a natural at noticing people following would notice them, walk around a corner then somehow vanish by time you got to that corner. Even if the corner led to a dead end. Despite how annoying it was for his nine year old son to be able to give him the slip like that, Dylan couldn't hide his overwhelming sense of pride. It was perfectly obvious to him that Nigel was meant to be an Agent for PMI6:

Smart, charming, compassionate, observant, and willing to fight for others can't fight for themselves. Dylan was certain that with a little bit of training he could get the Lad a spot as his protege.

* * *

><p>Nigel sighed as he leaned against the back-alley wall. That had been a close one. He didn't know why Dylan was following him lately but thankfully he managed to give the man the slip without him noticing anything too suspicious. Maybe now Dylan would get a clue and stop following him around like that and he could go back to working on controlling his magic without a wand so he could go back to being a perfectly normal son for the spy. No Wizarding World, no magic, no dragons, no goblins, trolls or Dark Lords. Just Nigel, a normal boy living a normal life, with his Father. A nice, quiet, peaceful live with little to no dangers in it. That was all he wanted.<p>

Little did he know, Fate was laughing at him as her and Destiny weaved their own plans for his new life.


	4. Chapter 4

PMI6 was exactly as Dylan described it to be. The enormous white halls made Nigel feel smaller then ever as he walked with his Father to meet the Commander. Judging from the looks passing Agents shot him, Nigel guess he made a strange sight for such a place. Not that he could blame them, it wasn't every day you saw a fourteen year old holding hands with a Top Agent in their own base. It was obvious he didn't belong their but Dylan was determined that Nigel accompanied him to the meeting. Though he wouldn't tell Nigel why, only that it was a surprise.

Nigel wasn't really sure how he felt about that. Harry didn't really like surprises as most either led to bruises or him running for his life, sometimes both. Still, Nigel decided to give his Father a chance at least. Its not like the man was leading him into a Death Trap and none of Harry's woos were exactly in this time period, waiting around the corner for him. A few moments later and he would be wishing for exactly that.

* * *

><p>A spy?<p>

Him?

Nigel stared wide eyed and gapping at his Father who was grinning at him. This had to be a joke. He was too young. What about his normal, peaceful life?

A spy would ruin it. Spy's were danger magnets, everyone knew that, and Harry had been an even bigger danger magnet. Putting the two together was a horrible idea and Nigel very much doubted he would ever manage to have a normal weakened let alone a normal life.

He could only watch in opened eyed horror as all his dreams and hopes for a normal like sunk life a ship without a hull.

* * *

><p>Dylan couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he stunned his son into silence. He knew the Lad would be excited about it but not that excited. Mentally he patted himself on the back at his clever thinking. It was ingenious really. The Commander had been on his case for years to get a Protege but no one had ever fit Dylan's specifications, at least not until he had rescued and adopted Nigel. And now seeing the look of shocked joy, Dylan couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had made the perfect choice in picking Nigel to be his Protégé.<p>

* * *

><p>The Commander watched in amusement as Dylan misintrupted the Lad's wide eyed silence. Sure the Lad was shocked just it wasn't in joy, rather it was disbelief and horror. He had done his research on the Child and knew that the Lad wanted a peaceful, normal life when he got older. Something being a Spy would not allow. Still it didn't stop him from helping Dylan sign the Lad up.<p>

What could he say? He would have to be a fool to let such a gifted child slip through his fingers and that was one thing The Commander was not. Either way, the Lad had drawn a lot of attention with his achievements and not all of them were friendly. The Lad was in danger and that had been proven when Victor von Sova had attacked the boy in his own home. Here the Lad could learn to properly defend himself and serve Her Majesty and their Beloved Country at the same time. The Lad would eventually come to enjoy being an Agent, he just needed some time to adjust. And if the Lad was anything like his Father, well...

The Commander certainly wouldn't complain.

* * *

><p>Nigel wanted so badly to tell his Father 'No' that he didn't want to be a Spy, but seeing that look on the man's face made all his words die on his lips. He just couldn't seem to find his voice yet it seemed he didn't need to as the man happily announced that he had already sign Nigel up when he had graduated from High School and now that he was out of college...<p>

Well, it was apparently time for Nigel to pick up the Family Legacy.

A Legacy of a Super Secret Agent for PMI6.

Mentally, Nigel wanted to break into tears of frustration. Why did these sort of things only happen to him?


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take Nigel long to discover a new enemy within his new life. A enemy that made The Dark Lord and The Count look like fluffy kittens. An enemy close to home that most overlooked. An enemy that put terror into even the strongest of man and could send Voldemort fleeing in utter terror. This enemy?

Fangirls.

Just the very name of this enemy sent a shiver of fear down Nigel's spine.

He had tried acting cold and standoff to get rid of this vile enemy but it had only seemed to encourage them and attracted more to him, so he tried another angle by being charming an polite. Sadly, that also backfired and he soon found himself fleeing form the squealing mass like the Hounds of Hades were chasing him. Personally, Nigel would have preferred it if the Hounds actually were.

* * *

><p>He needed a place to hide. Nigel franticaly glanced around in search of such a place but appearantly the London Zoo wasn't the best place to run, as all he could spot was several nearby habitats and no place to hide. Hearing the vile enemy getting closer, Nigel took a chance and rushed into the nearest habitat. Silenly praying to whatever God that would listen that the squealing mass would not find him.<p>

* * *

><p>Penguins.<p>

The irony was not lost on Nigel still he wasn't complaining as the Mass of Fangirls had rushed by the habitat without so much as a second glance. How they managed not to notice him was beyound Nigel but he wasn't complaining. Grinning, Nigel made his way out of the habitat, only to notice how big everything suddenly was.

Nigel would like to say taht he didn't panic. Tha he stayed calm and kept his wits but that would be a lie.

He panicked, espically when he saw his reflection. He was a part of Penguins MI6 yes, but that didnt mean he wanted to literally be a penguin!

He was too busy freaking out to notice the shadow that feel over him until a pair of hands grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"How did you get out of your habitat, Young One?"

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

Three days since Dylan had last seen his son. The last he saw of Nigel, the Lad had been running away from a mass of squealing Fangirls. At the time, Dylan had only laughed as he watched the Lad disappear into the busy London crowd, but now he was beginning to worry. He was about to head to the Commander's office to report the Lad missing when said Lad dragged himself through the front door of their cottage, looking exaughsted and weary.

"Nigel?"

The Lad looked up as if noticing him for the first time, allowing him to notice dark circles set under his son's eyes. Obviously the Lad hadn't been sleeping well for some reason or another.

"Did they catch you?"

Part of him felt relieved as the Lad shook his head. Thank God, the Lad had been spared that unpleasant experience. The Lad had probably been in hiding all this time, which would explain why he looked so exaughsted and guarded. Dylan very much doubted that even he would sleep had he been the one being chased by that mob.

* * *

><p>Without another word, Nigel made his way to his room and collapsed on his bed far too tired to even care about whatever fantasy his Father was no doubt coming up with about his location for the last three days.<p>

Still, maybe it was better that his Father came up with another fantasy. Its not like he could tell anyone the truth about where he had been without looking like he belonged in a mental hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Suntan140,**_

_**Honestly I haven't really decided yet. I'm considering it though but I figured I would let the Readers take a vote.**_

_**The Red Squirrel**_

_**Buck Rockgut**_

_**or **_

_**Red and Buck.**_

_**Please Review your answer or send me a PM. All votes will be tallied by Sunday and the one with the most vote will be the winner. Thank you.**_

_**A tally of the Pole will be kept on my Profile page for those who wish to keep track of who's winning.**_

* * *

><p>He was nervous.<p>

Who wouldn't be knowingly breaking into the Secret Base of The World's Number One Enemy? Many wouldn't even do it or call the mission sucidial, but not Dylan and therefore Nigel. It was a misson from the Commander and therefore had to be carried out with top poriety, still that didn't stop Nigel from having his doubts. He just kept those doubts to himself as he snuck into the base with his Father.

There was diffently something going on between his Father and The Count, of that Nigel was sure. Everytime his Father talked about him he got the look in his eyes, a look Nigel honestly didn't expect to see: Love.

Not Lust, not Desire but Love. It wasn't something he honestly expected to see his Father dirrect at anyone, let alone his Arch Enemy. Still it was there as clear as day along with a hint of nervousness that wasn't caused by the fact they were going after such a dangerous man. It was clear that his Father wanted to meet the man and soon, so Nigel wasn't very suprised that when they finally located the man Dylan sent him to look for the man's protege. No doubt he wanted some time with just the villain and Nigel couldn't find any reason to protest such an action, so he went on his way in search for an eye patch wearing protege.

* * *

><p>Mice.<p>

All he could find were The Count's henchmen. There wasn't a sign of this so called protege and Nigel couldn't help but wonder if there really a protege or had it just been a ruse for Dylan to send him away. He was just about to reenter the ventalation system when a teen, around his age entered the room with a basket full of muffins.

The teen, Nigel had to admit, was quite handsome but it wasn't his looks that held the teen's attention. Instead it was the long, fluffy red tail that moved in impossible ways behind the newcomer. A red squirrel's tail if Nigel wasn't mistaken. A part of him wondered if the other was a wizard like Harry had been that had somehow gotten stuck when trying to turn into his animagus form.

Nigel watched as the teen put the basket down on a table before sending the Mice away. Momentauary distracted on how exatly he was to get back into the ventalation without being notice, Nigel was suprised to find the newcomer was gone when he looked back up.

Maybe Lady Luck decided to cut him a break for a change?

Taking a chance, Nigel silently slipped from his hidding spot and began a fast track to the were the open vent was waiting when a smooth Russian voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Harry could tell you that he had been...<p>

...Akward when it come to others he was actracted to. Take the Tri-Wizard Dance for example, he couldn't even entertain his own date and it would seem that Nigel was no different. All it took was for the other to invade his personal space with a warm smile and batting those beautiful gold-ish-amber eyes to turn the Teen into a sputtering mess.

And then then the other- Red- started crying after Nigel refused a muffin. All his training, suspcions and rational thoughts flew out the window in a matter of mili-seconds as his mind screamed at him to fix whatever wrong he had done so that way the Russian teen would stop crying.

"I'd be honored to try one."

The teen spun around, his tail brushing against Nigel causing the teen to blush a cotton candy pink. With a warm smile, Red handed Nigel a muffin, briefly brushing his fingers over the british teen's. Under that warm smile, Nigel took a bite.

Honestly the muffin was absolutely decilious, much better then a lot of the food Nigel or Harry had even eaten, and all too soon the decilious pastery was gone.

"Well?"

He smiled shyly at the Russian, who looked to be waiting eagerly for his opinion.

"It was...It was splen-"

Nigel tried to finish his sentence but suddenly the world seemed to be spinning under him as his vision blurred. He closed his eyes, trying to make the world be still again as he swayed on the spot. A low sigh caused his eyes to shot open in time to see the Red slip on a black eye-patch. Regonition hit Nigel like a turn of bricks but it was too late. Bright emerald eyes slide close before his body hit the floor, but Nigel didn't notice as he was already out cold.

* * *

><p>Dylan could only stare in shock as his son was dragged before him but the Count's Protege, bound firmly in thick ropes and looking utterly embrassed. It was difficult for Dylan to decided weither this embrassesment was caused by his capture or the Count's protege invading his son's personal space by keeping a firm arm around his son's neck in a hug like gesture that caused Nigel to have his back pressed firmly against the rouge hair teen chest.<p>

* * *

><p>They got away.<p>

According to his Dylan, this was common when it came to chasing and trying to bring in The Count. The man always managed to make a last minute escape while setting whatever base he was at to self destruct. He didn't blame Nigel for being captured and having to be rescued and claimed that such an experience would only help Nigel grow by learning from his mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**And the winner of the poll was...**

**Red.**

**Despite not winning, I've been considering making this a NigelxRedxBuck ****story ****, as the pairing of Red and Buck came in a close second, but it all depends on how the story plans out.**

**A 'Thank You' for those who did take the time to vote. **

* * *

><p>When he had been asked by Dylan and the Commander to observe The Count's protégée- Red, if he remembered correctly- for a day, Nigel had expected secret meetings, shady activities, maybe a few covered up murders. What he didn't expect was to see the villain running errands.<p>

Honestly, errands?

With the Mice the Count had, Nigel was a bit surprised to see his protégée running the errands and not one of them. Still, Red looked as if he didn't really mind and was content at doing it himself.

* * *

><p>Red knew he was being followed, he knew it from the moment he left the base yet paid it no mind, It wasn't uncommon for the Count to send one the Mice to follow him as a silent, unseen guard when he went out. Which was why he had dismissed his extra shadow and continued on with his day without even the slightest hints of alarm.<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel was honestly bored out of his mind. Red had already been to the postal center, the pharmacy, grocery store and was now in a bakery of all things.<p>

Where was the action?

The evil plots and mad schemes?

The closest thing he was getting to mad was when a group of children somehow convinced Red to buy them a whole rack of cream filling donuts and he really couldn't report that back to The Commander or his Farther as specious activity, not without turning into the laughing livestock of PMI6 Headquarters.

* * *

><p>That was not one of the Mice..<p>

It had been while he was playing tag with the children that Red had finally caught a glimpse of his extra shadow and was startled to learn it wasn't one of the Count's henchmen following him but rather Agent Dylan's Protégé, Nigel.

Putting on a smile, Red turned to the children that had been chasing him with large playful grins.

"Who's up for a game of Hide-n-Seek?"

His answer was the continuous calls of 'Not it'.

* * *

><p>He had been spotted.<p>

Nigel mentally cursed as he perused the Russian villain, who was easily out running him. He groaned as the rouge hair villain scurried up the metal prong ladder leading to the rooftops before following himself. Continuing the chase from rooftop to rooftop as he refused to lose his target, not after following him around all morning.

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to make the jump.<p>

Red cursed as his prediction came true and he just barely missed the other rooftop and begin to rapidly fall towards the streets below. He was certain this was it, there was no way he would survive a fall from those heights so he closed his eye, not wanting to see what would no doubt be his very messy end as he awaited for impact.

...

...

...

**Crack!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crack!<strong>

Nigel heard the noise and swiftly moved to the edge of the building and glanced over, expecting to see Russian teen splattered on the brick road underneath only...

There was nothing there.

No body.

No blood.

Nothing.

The road bellow was deserted.

So then where was Red?

He had his answer a moment later as he looked up and spotted the confused looking teen standing safely on the other buildings roof- the building Nigel knew for a fact that he had just missed.

Only one explanation came to Nigel's mind or how it was possible.

Apparition.

He was no longer the only one. He was no longer alone.

Red had magic.

Red was a wizard and from the looks of it, the Russian didn't even know it.


	8. Chapter 8

Nigel was Fifteen the first time he was kidnapped- Dark Lords and thier Minions don't count- on one of his few Solo Mission. Strangly enough it wasn't by the Count but by a Terrorist Organization know as The Seven Shadows.

Nigel knew he could escape using his magic but the only thing that kept him from doing so was the other captive they had, a young black hair man with natural goldish blonde eyebrows and a pair of deep crimson eyes.

His name was Buck Rockgut, he was the Protege to one of the best Penguins' American Agents; Special Agent Jethro Sanderson. He was Seventeen, only two years older then Nigel and always kept Nigel close to him.

Personally, Rockgut got on Nigel's last nerves. He was mentally older then the American yet the other was treating him like a little child. He knew the other Penguin ment well but there was only so much "Sheltering" Nigel could take from the other before he could feel his pacients wearing thin and the damn members of The Seven Shadows weren't helping his already thin pacients.

Mentally sighing, Nigel could only hope Dylan was on his way or he'd probably end up doing something he would no doubt come to regreat...

Maybe. There was also the off chance that he would greatly enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The moment he heard the sound of footsteps, Buck Rockgut had shoved the white hair boy behind him as his crimson eyes hardened. He knew from years of training that it was only a matter of time before someone came to take him or the boy for...<p>

Interigation and was determinded that if push came to shove it would be him and not the fragile looking boy behind him, Nigel, if he remembered correctly.

And once they got out of here he was going to raise Hell with PMI6 for getting the younger boy into his mess in the first place.

* * *

><p>Dylan paced as he tried to come up with some way PMI6 could track Nigel now that the tracker in the bracelet the Lad had been wearing was broken. No doubt as a precaution on behalf of The Seven Shadows.<p>

Though Dylan kept a calm façade, that's all it was, a façade.

A mask.

Inside, Dylan was panicking as his mind race with the multitude of torture and suffering his son could currently by going through at the hands of those bloody terrorist. He needed to find his son and it needed to be done, preferably, yesterday.

Yet the longer PMI6 couldn't find Nigel the further Dylan's desperation grew. If PMI6 could not find his son, there was only one other person he could think of that would be able to.

After a brief talk with the Commander, Dylan picked up his phone and dialed a number he never thought he ever would. He listened until he heard the sound of a phone being picked up and soft breathing came from the other line.

"Victor? I need your help."

* * *

><p>Red had to admit, the one thing he never expected to do was be walking around in one of the Penguin's Headquarters and not be in handcuffs. Yet there he was, silently following the Count through the multitude of matching white halls.<p>

Honestly, would it kill them to add a little more color to the place? All this white was enough to drive anyone mad, especially if they saw it constantly on a daily basics. Still, Red kept his thoughts to himself as he followed the Count into a room, where three man were waiting. Two he recognized:

The Commander of PMI6 and Super Secret Agent Dylan.

The third was obvious an American Penguin, judging by the three letters on his jacket: APA.

American Penguin Agency.

He was around 5'10", around the Count and Dylan's age with grey hair and hazel eyes. Jethro Sanderson, according to his name tag. Red silently stood against the back wall as the Count and the Three man set to work on whatever it was the Penguins needed help with.

* * *

><p>The Count sighed softly as he looked up from the laptop he was using. Those clever Bastards. After hours of work, he was able to narrow The Seven Shadows location done to a country and half a city but that was all he could do thanks to some Jammer they had.<p>

"I'm afraid, unless you already have the tracker inside with them it'll be impossible to get an exact coordinate location."

He sighed once more as the three Penguins slumped over in slight defeat and he couldn't blame them, two of their protégé's, their Heirs, were missing.

"So it's impossible to find Nigel."  
>Dylan mumbled softly causing Red's head to shot up and look at the Spy, his lone eye suddenly much sharper then before.<p>

"You lost Nigel?"

Dylan sighed softly, "It's not exactly lost. The Seven Shadows just stole him and I don't know his exact location yet."

Red scowled before reaching into his bag and pulling out his own computer, while sitting on the floor. The Count watched as his Protégé's fingers flew over the keypad with interest.

"Red, what are you doing?"

A lone eye locked on him for a brief moment before focusing back onto the computer.

"Finding My Spy since these idiots have managed to lose him."

The Count raised an eyebrow noticing the possessive undertone to his Protégé's voice but decided not to mention it...

For now, at least.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Jethro asked, a graying eyebrow arched into his hairline.

"I planted a tracker in him the last time we fought. "

Red grinned before turning the monitor towards them. There, steadily blinking on the monitor was a single emerald dot, right in the Southern Warehouse distract.

"Warehouse Number 4 on Jones Harbor."

The Count couldn't help but smile proudly at his Heir, choosing to ignore the borderline creepy way his son had have keeping track of Nigel. Dylan, on the other hand made a mental note to find and destroy the tracker the first chance he had.

* * *

><p>The Count silently scowled at the surveillance monitor in annoyance as he watched one of those terrorist carry his Protégé inside.<p>

Those damn Penguins, who's _brilliant _idea was it to let Red be kidnapped so they could have an inside man anyway?

Oh right, The Commander.

The man better hope nothing happened to his Protégé or there would be Hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Red mentally growled as the bastard carrying him, careless carried him towards the holding cells. Damn it, did the idiot have to stick that boney shoulder into his lungs?<p>

All Red wanted to do then and there was chew the man a new one, yet he kept silent and laid perfectly still, choosing to ignore the discomfort. The Count had asked this of him, after all, and Red refused to let the man down.

* * *

><p>Nigel watched as one of the man entered with a figure wearing a PMI6 Protégé uniform thrown over his shoulder with a sense of dread. There was something familiar about the new boy the man was carrying and he didn't realize what it was until the boy was placed down on the old covers piled on the floor. He would have rushed forward then and there but Rockgut held him back until the man had left the cell and the corridor.<p>

"Red!"

The moment the American let go, Nigel had rushed towards the Russian's side in worry, fearing for the worse. Expect once he got there that lone eye opened and a familiar smirk found its way back onto the villain's lips.

"Hello, Nigel."

* * *

><p>Red had to admit, he enjoyed the startled look on Nigel's face and how the British teen almost jumped out of his skin in shock. He thought it was adorable how the other's emerald eyes widened in shocked surprised yet there was a hint of comfort in them. He was half tempted to tease the older, just to see what reaction he would get but Red decided to postpone such a thing until after they were all safe. Reaching into his jacket, Red mentally crackled as he pulled a lock pick set from the hidden pocket inside.<p>

Armatures.

They didn't even bother searching him, far too ensured with their own safety. Hell they probably believed that immortality bullshit they preached about to their followers. They were going to have a rude awakening very soon if that was the case. Still, that was their problem, not his.

Red smirked as the lock clicked and he pushed open the cell door.

* * *

><p>Buck couldn't help but smile as he followed the Russian and Nigel through the rafters. They were almost outside of the warehouse, where Red said the others would be waiting for them. Part of him wondered exactly what Penguin Agency the Russian belonged to, as judging from Nigel's previous reaction, Red wasn't part of PMI6.<p>

Maybe once they were safe and things cooled down, he could pay the Russian a visit? Get to know him and Nigel a bit better.

Maybe they could even end up on the same team when they got older? It was obvious the three of them worked together like a well oiled machine and judging from the gleam in Red's eye, he would be all too happy to help tear a new hole into PMI6 for getting Nigel into this.

Buck's smile grew, he could defiantly see himself getting along with the Russian perfectly.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately such a thing wasn't meant to be.<p>

Once they were safe with their mentors, Buck let his eyes roam around the area, searching for the Russian, who just moments before had help him tear into The Commander of PMI6. Somehow the rouge hair teen had managed to slip away from the crowd and Him without him even noticing.

When he finally did find the other, Red was wearing a crimson outfit instead of the PMI6 uniform. He was also climbing into a car with none other then Count Victor von Sova, Penguin Enemy Number One.

Buck might have thought the Russian was being forced if not for the Count's arm, thrown protectively around the younger's shoulder or way Red seemed at ease with such a dangerous man so close to him. As the Russian climbed into the car, Buck caught sight of what looked to be the tail of a red squirrel and everything suddenly clicked into place.

Why he wasn't scared.

Why he didn't flinch from the Count's touch.

Why he was leaving with the known villain.

Hell, his name was a dead give away!

Red was the Count's Protégé.

The Red Squirrel.

Narrowing his crimson eyes, Buck watched the car drive away.


End file.
